


Heartbeat Stars (the happy ending remix)

by bootyshortskeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fade to Black, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyshortskeef/pseuds/bootyshortskeef
Summary: Keith packs away the sting that comes with knowing the words left unsaid—not like that. He knows what Shiro means. He always thought they would be together too, that he would be beside his best friend, traveling in space together or racing in the desert until Shiro couldn't anymore. And then he'd live out his days just being with Shiro, cherishing every precious minute they had together. Butnot like that."It's okay, Shiro. I know. I always want to be by your side."





	Heartbeat Stars (the happy ending remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orbital Resonance Frequency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009016) by [sequence_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy). 



> I was a pinch hitter for the Sheith Remix and chose Orbital Resonance Frequency. I enjoyed the writing, but I really wanted them to be together. ;_; So, I decided to remix the fic and give them both a happy ending. I hope I did the original work justice. <3
> 
> Also, I'm not an astronomer, so please don't come at me correcting the way I described heartbeat stars. 😂 Here's some more info about them anyway. 
> 
> https://www.nasa.gov/feature/jpl/heartbeat-stars-unlocked-in-new-study

It's late when Shiro finally knocks at his door, but Keith is happy, nonetheless. It's been months since they've seen each other, and they've hardly had a chance to even speak during that time. The Blade of Marmora has shifted from resistance fighting to humanitarianism, and it's involved a lot of travel to deliver relief supplies. Of course, the war ending doesn't mean that there aren't civil or interplanetary disputes, and the Blade has become a voice of diplomacy in resolving conflicts. Shiro has been doing a lot of the same with Atlas, but their paths rarely seem to cross these days.

When he answers, Keith can see the exhaustion in Shiro's face. But Shiro smiles brightly, and Keith instantly feels lighter.  
"Keith," Shiro starts, and the way he says it always reverberates through Keith's skin, down to his very core. Shiro says Keith's name like it's precious. He says it in a way that makes Keith feel known. "It's so good to see you. Can I come in?"

Keith just smiles softly and steps aside, because of course Shiro can come in. Shiro is always welcome.

The small couch and coffee table are filled with Keith's mission reports. Shiro looks at Keith with a slight frown, and he thinks maybe it's concern—as if Shiro isn't just as bad, or worse, than him when it comes to work. Shiro doesn't say anything, though. Instead, he shuffles Keith's reports together in a neat pile so he can clear a space for himself. He would be annoyed if it were anyone else, aside from his mom. But seeing Shiro just make himself at home in Keith's space always tugs pleasantly at his heart. Keith joins him on the couch, tucking his legs against his chest.

"You've been busy," Shiro says.

"So have you."

"Mm. Where's the wolf?"

"He's hanging out with Pidge and Allura. I think they went down to the holodeck."

Shiro snorts. "Guess he grew on Allura. How are things on New Daibazaal?"

"They're good, actually. Most of the Galra are just happy to have some stability after so many years of war. I think maybe—I don't know. I think maybe the planet reappearing has something to do with it. They have a home again."

"And you too. I mean, Earth is your home too. But it's good to have roots, right?"

Keith just shrugs. "Guess I've never had anything like that. I still don't feel like I do." What Keith really means is that he isn't rooted to any one place. His heart and home are wherever his family is.

Shiro smiles softly at Keith. "When do you leave again?"

"Tomorrow morning. 0600."

Silence falls over them. They're often content to just be in each other's presence, so Keith normally wouldn't mind—but something feels off.

"How was the trip here?"

Keith bristles and sighs in frustration. Keith can tell something is on Shiro's mind, but he's skirting whatever it is with small talk. Keith doesn't like it. He isn't angry with Shiro—he knows time and distance have made what used to be so easy between them more difficult, and he knows that everything they've been through makes things a little more complicated. It still hurts, though. If they had more time, he would be more patient and let Shiro say what he needed to in his own time. But Keith is leaving in less than six hours, and he doesn't know when they'll see each other again.

"It was fine. My mom asked me to come to the Ganymede station tonight, but—" He hesitates. "I wanted to see you."

Something flashes across Shiro's face, and he tucks it away quickly. But Keith sees it, recognizes the guilt. "I'm sorry, Keith. I would've come to see you sooner, cleared my schedule, if I'd known you were coming."

Keith reaches out and smooths his thumbs over where Shiro's brow is pinched. "It's okay. It was a last minute stop. I should—should make more stops over here." He swallows thickly as he slides his thumbs over Shiro's scar and across his cheekbones, suddenly and acutely aware of the intimacy of this gesture. Shiro just relaxes into the touch, letting his eyes flutter closed with a sigh through his nose. Like it's completely natural, like Keith's hands belong on Shiro's skin.

"I miss you," he says, and Keith wonders if this is what Shiro was working himself up to say all this time. It sounds like a confession.

"Shiro. I miss you too. All the time."

"I guess I always thought—I don't know." Shiro looks almost bashful, and a little surge of hope rises in Keith's belly.

"Shiro, just say what's on your mind."

"I guess I just thought—after everything, even before all this," he gestures vaguely, "I thought we'd be together—I mean, not—fuck. I'm fucking this up."

Keith packs away the sting that comes with knowing the words left unsaid—not like that. He knows what Shiro means. He always thought they would be together too, that he would be beside his best friend, traveling in space together or racing in the desert until Shiro couldn't anymore. And then he'd live out his days just being with Shiro, cherishing every precious minute they had together. But _not like that_. "It's okay, Shiro. I know. I always want to be by your side."

Shiro takes Keith's hand into his own. "Why isn't it like that? After everything we've been through, why isn't this easier?"

Keith has to close his eyes and focus on breathing so the ache in his chest doesn't consume him. "I'm sorry, Shiro."

"Don't. It's not your fault. I know that I'm not the only one who needs you. You don't always have to be there to save me," he smiles wryly. "It's just that I miss you."

Keith surges forward and wraps Shiro into a hug, tucking his face into the crook of Shiro's neck. His familiar scent is comforting, but it does nothing to quell the desire that always burns for Shiro. He thinks back to the days when he was a teenage boy with a crush and would steal Shiro's sweaters and sleep in them, only to wake up hard and wanting and surrounded by Shiro's scent. He imagines he'll probably fall asleep much the same way tonight.

Shiro holds Keith tight to his chest. "Do you know about heartbeat stars?"

Keith nods against Shiro. "Yeah."

"I think—I think that's you and me, sometimes."

Binary stars, orbiting so closely at times that it looks as if they're reaching out to each other. It's almost as if they could merge into one bright and burning thing in the vastness of space. He thinks back to when Voltron merged with Atlas, thinks about how connected and close he felt to Shiro in that moment. As if their hearts beat as one, as if they were a part of each other.

Keith feels like that now. Like he could let Shiro's mere presence engulf him.

"Keith." Shiro presses his mouth to the crown of Keith's head and runs a hand through Keith's hair. "Keith, I love you too. And not just like a brother, although there's that too. You know that, right?"

Keith holds on more tightly as Shiro's words fill him with warmth. Deep down, under all of Keith's uncertainty, under all of his insecurities, he finds that the answer is rather obvious. And when he thinks about it, he's known all this time, has known at least since the day that Atlas merged with Voltron, when Shiro's mind and heart were so open. Probably, he's known for even longer.

Keith nestles into Shiro's neck and whispers against his skin. "Yes."

Shiro slides his hand against Keith's cheek and tilts his head back so Shiro can look at him. Shiro runs his thumb over the scar, and Keith can tell he's holding onto guilt that doesn't belong to him.

Keith turns his head and kisses Shiro's palm before nuzzling into it. "I love you, Shiro. Always have."

Shiro gently cups Keith's jaw and kisses him. It's soft, and Keith can taste the jasmine tea lingering on Shiro's mouth. For so many years, they've been in each other's orbit, at times moving so far apart it was unbearable. But they always fall back together. Keith expected this to feel different, like a supernova, like stars colliding. Instead, kissing Shiro feels natural, like breathing, like the warm sun on his face. It feels like something finally clicking into place, something that was always meant to be.

They part briefly, but now that Keith has had a taste, he's addicted. This time, pressing his mouth to Shiro's is more like a spark turned to wildfire. He teases his tongue at Shiro's lips and licks into his mouth with a quiet gasp. He doesn't have much experience with this, but Shiro doesn't seem to mind, letting Keith set the pace and moaning as Keith deepens the kiss.

When they part this time, Shiro is flushed and panting with kiss-bitten lips. "Shiro. I've wanted—for so long."

Shiro cards his fingers through Keith's hair. "I always regretted not telling you how I felt. When I was—after Zarkon, I mean. I thought about it so often. I said it out loud every time I could sense you were in Black. But then after—Keith. I was a mess. I still am, but it's better." He presses his forehead against Keith's. "I remember you saying it. I remember. And I wanted to say it back, I just—I was a mess, and I thought you didn't deserve that. That maybe I didn't deserve you."

Keith's heart breaks at Shiro's words. "Shiro. You're all I've ever wanted, in any way you'll let me have you. You're not a mess—or maybe you are, but so what? We all are. We've been through so much, Shiro, especially you. I still love you. More every day, even when we're apart."

"Keith…"

The look of surprise on Shiro's face spurs him on. "There's so much I love about you. You're so strong. And you're smart, and funny, and you're really cool but you're a huge nerd who loves an alien roleplaying game because it's fun and educational. You love cats and jasmine tea and you don't call the wolf Kosmo like everyone else does—"

"He hasn't told you his name," Shiro says, smiling.

"—'cause he hasn't told me his name," Keith repeats. Keith can't put into words how that makes him feel, because he knows Shiro isn't just humouring him—he never has.

He plants kisses all over Shiro's face—his cheeks, his forehead, the scar on his nose. "You've never given up on me. You're so kind, Shiro. You put everyone else first. You see the good in everyone, and you don't judge people. That's the only reason I'm here, Shiro—if you'd just seen what everyone else saw, I wouldn't be here. 'Course I love you. Always will."

"Keith, I—"

Keith cuts him off with another kiss, finding it irresistible now that he's allowed to do it. "Stay with me."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Keith knows Shiro better than anyone. He knows that ever since he was in the astral plane, Shiro hates the darkness. He knows that Shiro doesn't actually like macaroni and cheese, but that it's the most palatable thing in the Garrison cafeteria. He knows that Shiro is genuinely kind. He knows that Shiro loves all animals, lavender, and zaru soba, especially in the sweltering heat of summer. He knows that Shiro had to learn patience too, and that even now, it doesn't always come easy.

Keith is delighted to discover all kinds of new things about Shiro—like what it feels like to have his weight pressed against Keith, skin to skin. Or that he likes it when Keith's fangs make an unexpected appearance and nip at his neck just on the edge of too hard. He now knows what Shiro sounds like when Keith's lips are wrapped around him, what he looks like when he comes.

He knows that Shiro's mouth tastes stale in the morning, and he also finds that he doesn't really care. He knows how difficult it is to leave the warmth of Shiro's arms. He never wants to put any distance between them again, but he knows he has to go.

* * *

 

They're standing outside the shuttle bay of the Atlas, and Keith feels anchored to the floor. He wants to stay, wants to plant his roots here with Shiro, or wherever life takes them. He just knows he wants to spend his life with Shiro. He feels despair at the thought of leaving. He feels ridiculous.

The wolf nuzzles against Keith's hand to comfort him. Shiro can see the distress on Keith's face and leans in to kiss him gently, rubbing Keith's back with his big hand. "Have a safe flight. I'll be here when you get back."

"I'll be back soon. I don't want—Shiro." Tears well up in his eyes. "I can take less missions, or shorter ones. Maybe I can—I don't know."

Shiro places his Altean hand on Keith's shoulder. It's heavy and familiar and grounding. "We'll figure it out, baby. And you know there's always a place for you on the Atlas. And I'm not just saying that because I'm in love with you." He smiles sheepishly. "You're a great leader, and you're the best pilot I know. And I'm not the only one who misses you. We're your family, Keith."

Keith feels a swell of emotion and buries his face into Shiro's neck. It doesn’t need to be said, but it’s always good to hear it. The paladins are his family. "I'll come home as soon as I can."


End file.
